Sick Day
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: ONESHOT: Reid is sick and Luke takes care of him


**Katie, Luke, and Reid are not owned by me! :'(**

* * *

Luke's phone rang, "Luke Snyder."

"Hi Luke, its Katie."

"Oh, hey Katie, is everything okay?"

"Oh, well, I guess. You see, I need to get to work and Reid's sick."

"He's sick? Is he okay?"

"Luke, Luke, don't worry about your boyfriend, he's fine, he just has a bug. But would you mind coming over and taking care of him?"

"Katie, I'm already out the door, but I'm surprised Reid didn't call me..."

"Oh I took his phone away, and his beeper, and his computer, anything that connects him to work, he needs rest."

Luke laughed, "Do you need me to watch Jacob, too? No, no, he's old enough that I can take him to work, but thanks for asking, see you soon?"

"Katie, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Luke used his key to open the door and found Katie yelling at Reid, "Reid, change out of your scrubs, I don't care how well you say you feel, I saw you puke this morning, and your not going to work, I already called in sick for you!"

Reid poured his coffee, pretending not to listen.

"Reid if you don't change right now, we'll never make love again," Reid looked up at Luke, _I don't believe you_. Luke just stared back, _Try me_.

Reid sighed, and put his coffee down, "Oh, Reid, here put these on." Luke said, handing him a plastic bag.

"Why these?"

"Because I know you don't own any real PJs." Reid sighed and walked into his bedroom.

"Wow, that was something..." Katie said.

Luke shrugged, "I just know his weaknesses."

Katie laughed, "Okay, Luke, here's his beeper, and if you let him leave the house, you're never welcome here again."

Luke nodded, "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Oh, and can you make him watch the show? I think Chris is going to pop the question today, and I want him to see..." Katie whispered, leaning closer to Luke. Luke nodded and Katie smiled, "Bye Reid!" She called as she opened the door.

"Bye Prison Warden!" Reid called from the bedroom. Katie shook her head, waving at Luke as she closed the door with Jacob in tow.

"Is she gone?"

Luke laughed, "What, are you embarrassed to wear PJs? I wear them all the time!"

"And that is why I have the pants in the relationship," Reid said as walked out of the bedroom.

"Awww, you look so cute," Luke said as he walked over to Reid with his hands behind his back.

"Mhmmm, you got rid of Katie, now we can do it all day. See, this is why I love you," Reid said as he kissed Luke. Luke led Reid to the couch sitting him down and grabbing his hands. When Luke broke away, Reid looked at him quizzically, opening his mouth to say something.

"Aha!" Luke said, slipping a thermometer in Reid's mouth.

Reid opened his mouth, "Nuh uh, if you talk, you'll throw off the accuracy of the reading."

They sat there, for about a minute with Reid staring daggers at Luke the whole time, finally when it beeped, Reid spit it at Luke, "Hey, hey come on now, it was for the greater good!"

"Oh, sure, using sex against me once I tolerate, twice is when I get pissed off."

"Hey, hey before you attack me, let me check your temperature...102.5, sorry no sex until you're back at a comfy 98.8."

Reid tackled Luke, tickling and kissing him. Right when it was about to become something more, Luke watching Reid's face go from pink to green in a second.

"Hold that thought," Reid said and he ran to the bathroom. Luke followed him, rubbing his back as Reid retched into the toilet.

"Hey," Luke said softly when he thought Reid was done, "how about I make you some toast, and we watch Katie's show together?"

Reid nodded, "That sounds nice."

"Come on," Luke said as he helped Reid up and guided him to the couch.

When Reid was done with his toast and ginger ale, Luke gestured for him to lay on his lap.

"Don't you normally lay on my lap?"

Reid asked incredulously. "Yes, yes, but your sick so you're going to lay on my lap." Reid nodded and he gently lay on Luke's lap. Five minutes into the show, Luke realized Reid was sleeping, he chuckled to himself and decided to wake Reid up for the last segment.

"Reid," Luke whispered, gently shaking him awake.

"What?"

"Reid, Katie told me to make you watch the last segment of the show." Reid nodded, yawning.

Luke chuckled and rubbed Reid's ear, "Try to stay awake, okay? After that you can move into the bed."

"Noooo, your lap is far more comfortable than any mattress." They both laughed and focused on the show. Apparently, there was a new segment called 'Rapid Fire with Katie and Chris' in which Chris was asking Katie all these ridiculously simple questions like what her favorite color was, but it was the last question that was special.

"Okay, Katie, this is the final question, Will you marry me?"

Katie looked at Chris with a look of pure surprise that turned into pure joy, "Yes, of course!" Katie yelled as she jumped up and kissed Chris.

"What?" Reid said sitting up quickly, then groaning and laying back down, "She's marrying Doogie?"

Luke laughed, "How can you act surprised? They've been dating for over a year and I spend more nights here than she does."

"Yeah, but it didn't even dawn on me that she was going to get married and move out."

"Aw, you're going to miss your best friend aren't you?"

"Eh, this town is so small, I'll probably see her once a day at the least."

"Mhmmm," Luke said, realizing Reid's emotional wall had gone up, "Come on Reid, lets get you to bed."

"Okay...will you stay?"

Luke smiled lightly kissing Reid's forehead, "Sure I will."

When Reid was safely tucked away in bed Luke said, "Reid, I'll be right back, I need to get some stuff." Reid nodded, but Luke knew he was already half asleep. Luke meandered around the kitchen, grabbing stuff he thought Reid would need, a thermometer, a bucket, a glass of water, cough drops, and an extra blanket. Luke looked around for anything else and grabbed his the novel he'd been reading.

Reid had only been asleep for about an hour when he woke with a start, looking around wildly.

"Luke," he whispered, his voice hoarse, "please tell me you have a bucket." Luke nodded and silently handed Reid the bucket, rubbing his back as he puked.

Reid groaned, "I hate puke."

Luke laughed softly, "Who doesn't?"

"No, I mean I despise puke, especially puking into toilets, the last time I remember someone puking into a toilet around me was when Anna..." Reid faltered.

Luke could tell this held some bad memory but he quietly said, "When Anna what, Reid?"

"My best friend in high school, Anna."

"What happened?"

"When we were sixteen, she was diagnosed with leukemia."

"Reid..."

"Wait, let me finish. Anna passed out in school, her parents had just separated, the nurse passed it off as anxiety. My mom, on the other hand knew something was wrong. She took Anna to the local clinic. They did a couple of routine tests...and thats how we found out. Turns out that other than leukemia, she was malnourished. My parents took her in, they had temporary custody. Her parents paid for treatment though. It worked out really well, at first. Her cancer was gone within a year. She caught up at school, her mom got a job, everything was better, but then...The cancer came back senior year. It was worse than before. Treatments weren't working...and...they found a brain tumor. Her parents didn't know what to do. I went to college near the hospital where she was being treated, I visited her everyday. She had good days and bad days. On a bad day, I slept in her room. Then one morning I woke up..."

Reid paused, biting his lip. "One morning I woke up and she was slipping away. She told me she loved me and thanked me for being there and she...she was gone. I didn't know what to do, Anna had always been there, she was there when I came out, when I went through my first break up, when my dad died, everything and suddenly, she wasn't there at all. The only thing I knew how to do was work. I threw myself into studying, into working. Every surgery I preformed, every incision I made was for her."

Reid smiled wiping away the tears that had begun flowing, "One of the reasons I was drawn to you was because of your smile, it reminded me of Anna's. No matter how much you annoyed me at the time, I couldn't help but want to be with you." Reid looked up at Luke with the most adoring look Luke had ever seen, Luke kissed Reid intensely saying, _I love you_, but with a kiss instead of words.

Reid laughed at himself, wiping away tears, "God, you don't know how good that feels, to actually tell someone."

Luke smiled, wiped the tears away from Reid's face and pulled him into a hug. "You can always tell me anything Reid, anything."

Katie came home to find Luke reading and Reid sleeping. Katie waved Luke over and he gently got up and walked over the Katie.

"How's he doing?"

"Good, good, I think his fever's gone down and he hasn't puked since around noon."

Katie nodded, "I'm glad he's better. Did you catch the show?"

Luke smiled, "Reid's going to miss you, though he'll never admit it."

"Aw, I'm thinking of talking him into buying the house. Chris and I can't live here but you and Reid can..."

"Katie, that's sweet but I don't see Reid having us move that fast..."

Katie smiled, "From living with Reid for two years, I've realized that you learn something new about him everyday."

Luke laughed, "You got that right."

"Luke, you deserve a break, why don't I call an order in to Al's and you go pick it up?"

"Sure, Katie, thanks. Oh, and while your on the phone, Henry called."

"Oh, no, did he leave a message?"

Luke nodded and winked, "Good luck."

Luke returned to the house to find Katie doing laundry and Reid still sleeping.

"Oh Katie, by the way, I saw Chris and he said he'd be here by seven..."

"Thanks Luke, want to go wake up Reid?"

Luke smiled mischievously, "Sure."

Luke walked into the bedroom and threw a pillow at Reid's head, when Reid threw the pillow back with amazing accuracy Luke walked over and blew on his face until he opened his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up, aren't you supposed to let the sick guy sleep?"

"Normally, I am, but you've had your quota of nap hours in a day. Plus, Katie wants you dressed, Chris is coming over."

"Oh great, now I _really_ have to be civil to Doogie."

"Hey! No calling my fiance 'Doogie' his name is Chris, and you know that!" Katie called from the living room.

"I'll stop calling him Doogie when you stop listening to my conversations with my boyfriend." Luke smiled and sauntered over to Reid, kissing him sweetly.

Reid groaned, "Mhmmmm a great boyfriend."

"Yes, a good boyfriend who knows that his partner is still sick and needs his energy for being nice to his best friend's fiance." Reid groaned and leaned in from one more kiss.

"Come on," Luke said, rubbing the top of Reid's head, "you don't even need to put jeans on. Just a t-shirt and sweats."

"No, he needs to wear jeans," Katie called again.

Luke laughed, "Fine, jeans and a t-shirt."


End file.
